


1x04 Not just a Shadowhunter

by NiKaTaru



Series: Hidden Moments - Do you remember [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Love, M/M, Malec, Sweetness, fight, life - Freeform, still don't know what to tag, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: Do you ever wondered what happened between the scenes we saw on screen from Shadowhunters?Do you ever thought ~ how does this scene end or what comes after it?Or what happened before the scene? What lead to this scene?Do you ever wanted to know what Magnus/Alec thought in the scenes you saw?In this series I'll answer all these questions at least in my opinion~every Chapter will be another small FanFic to another scene of Malec or a Malec-related sceneI'll write about every single oneso given that there are very many scenesthis will take a while...but I hope you'll like itI'll write them in order to when they appear in the show





	1. 1x04 - Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I wont write some new FanFics for this every week or in any kind of rythm  
> I'll write the next scene when I have the time and love to  
> this might take a month or two days  
> only so you know
> 
> I'll write some of the FanFics in my normal style  
> (hidden moments)  
> some will be written as a flashback when Magnus/Alec/Malec remember what happened back than~  
> (do you remember)

Magnus had fled. He had escaped and he had the jewelry he had gone after. These Shadowhunters always thought they were so smart.  
"Who walks around like a king gets robbed like a king." he mumbled more to himself, when he entered his lair behind the wards. He still didn't get why Dot had risked and lost her life because of a Shadowhunter. When he felt the sadness about Dots dead rising again he pushed it away. He had to protect all the other Warlocks, he couldn't show the lost. He had to be strong and so he pulled a smile on his lips again as if nothing has happened. His thoughts moved on, when he wandered through the lair to talk to Elias. He should know that Magnus was already back, before he wouldn't noticed the younger Warlock anymore because his winkles had conquered his face from the worry the softhearted Warlock would have. Sweet Elias, he always had a too good heart for this rough world. But even these jumping thoughts couldn’t kept his mind from going back to the Shadowhunters.

 

Maybe for this one he could understand Dot. Magnus thought of the tall dark and handsome Shadowhunter who at least did his duty and saved his life. Maybe he would have been a reason for him to help the Shadowhunters. Maybe. But only that, a maybe. He was for sure a handsome man, but he was also a Shadowhunter. That meant trouble and arrogance and duty that come before everything. But he indeed would be worth a dinner, maybe. Normally Shadowhunters only helped Downworlders like him out of duty. But he couldn't get the thought out of his head, that there was more about this Shadowhunter, besides the grateful movements and the breathtaking outside package. Maybe he should ask him out after everything was over, as a thank you for saving his life. Maybe he should get to know him better before he throws him in the pot with all the other Shadowhunters. Maybe he should more concentrate now; he thought when he noticed that his mind still was spinning in a loop with his thoughts about the Shadowhunter. Whatever, he had no time to think about a Shadowhunter, he thought by himself, when he found at least Ramon.  
"Where is Elias?" he asked the young Warlock, who was a friend of the horned Warlock he was searching.  
"Didn't he come back with you?"  
"What are you talking about?" Magnus asked getting a bad feeling already.  
"When you went away he portaled out soon after. He said he would be your back up."  
"Stupid poor guy." Magnus mumbled his heart sunk.  
"Care for the wards! Don't let anybody else out of here. I'll bring him back."  
Magnus portaled away a second later, didn't even giving Ramon or anybody the chance to ask what he thought could have happened to Elias.  
Maybe he should ask this Shadowhunter for help. He at least didn't have to have a problem with Warlocks.  
What was he even thinking? He had to find Elias before the rouge Shadowhunters found him.  
Magnus was about to search the club when he already had a bad feeling crawling up his neck. They had found him here, why weren't there any circle members? His question was answered by a fire message soon after.  
*They found us.*  
He was there a moment later.  
"Tess portal everybody out. I take care of them."  
"With me!" his friend yelled and the ones who could follow her. But some already had run away in fear and blind panic. Magnus blasted one of the Circle members into the next room. Ramon jumped up, when the Circle member above him vanished.  
"Did you found him?”  
"I will, but now go Ramon!" The young Warlock nodded, before he tried to find his way to Tess.  
Magnus heard a slaughtering sound in the next room. When he came in he saw one of the Circle members above one of his own, cleaning his Seraph blade on the clothes of his latest victim.  
"Leave!" Magnus yelled at him but the fanatic Circle member just turned to him grinning.  
If he hadn't hated this guy before, he had started now.


	2. 1x04 When our Eyes first met~

The Circle member still talked while Magnus circled with him in the room. He wasn't for sure one of the higher ones but he had to be careful. There were for sure some more and he would need his magic.  
Again the man who killed his friend Elias spoke. Magnus was about to burn his grin out of his face, when an arrow hit the man in front of him. Finally the Circle member was silent. It took him only a second of surprise, before he let his fireball loose to knock the Circle member out, forever.  
"Well done." Magnus could hear the quite charming voice of his guardian.  
"More like medium rare." he said shrugging his shoulders. He could have burned the man completely from the surface of the earth, but the skunk wasn't even worth his magic. When he looked over his shoulder he froze for a short moment. There he was again, the handsome Shadowhunter, who had just saved his life a second time. His mouth stood open for a moment before he remembered how to talk. He had to use the chance. At least he needed to know his name.  
"I'm Magnus. I don't think we have been formerly introduced." he managed somehow to say, while he walked closer. What was he even talking there? *formerly introduced* He could have done way better.  
"Alec~" he could hear him say, while he got lost in this hazelnut eyes. How could this man even be more gorgeous from this close? He lost his breath. And why did his heart beat so fast only from looking towards him. Magnus managed to keep his mouth shut, to prevent himself to say something stupid.

  
>This is Magnus Bane?< Alec's mind didn't went further, it just tried to stop a completely meltdown of his mind. He had noticed that Magnus was handsome when he had seen the pictures Hodge showed them in the institute. He even had Clary get to shut her mouth to see more. A look never hurts. But he had made sure that he wouldn't meet the guy and be the backup. Nobody could know. But now he was here, right in front of him. Alec didn't even know how he managed to tell him his name. He just had, because he wanted the Warlock to know it.  
Was he still staring? This smile. Alec breathed hard. He knew he smiled too, but he just couldn't help it. He had to say something. Don't make a fool of you Alec.  
Then he started to stutter. Wasn't there a fight going on, somewhere? Maybe?  
He got more nervous with every word he said. Magnus would found out. He had to leave. But he couldn't just let this man stand here and walk away. He heard himself babbling on.

  
Alec was nothing like the Shadowhunters he met before. He was polite, soft, shy, really cute and definitive nervous. Maybe he really had a chance. When he again looked into this beautiful hazel eyes he could see fear and insecurity rising.  
"Right, we should join the party." Magnus brought out, at least nothing too stupid, but he had to stop Alec. He didn't want him to feel insecure, so he saved him from stumbling on over his word. He knew the moment he spoke, that Alec would flee and the moment would be over, but there could be more, maybe. And they really should help the others.  
"Yeah~" Alec relieved let out. Did Magnus really stop him from making a complete fool of him? For a moment he just looked at this man. He would remember every single detail. He might never come that close to him again. This man just had taken his breath away only by introducing himself. But everything else just would be a dream. No man like this stunning Warlock would ever even notice him. Magnus for sure was just polite because he helped him. Not that it even matters. Everything was fine as it was, nobody need to know.  
When Alec got aware that he still stood in the room and starred at Magnus he turned and fled.  
Magnus looked after him for a second and breathed. Back to work, there were still Warlocks to save.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the idea or one of the tiny FanFics  
> let me know in a commi below and/or leave kudos  
> thank you for reading and have a beautiful day


End file.
